


Golden

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel before a gala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

"Go big or go home, amirite?"

The limo pulled up downstairs, and the driver called.

"Are you talking about my shoes?"

"No, Quinn, your date for the gala."

"You’re rather small, actually."

"Only when you’re wearing those heels. Okay, I was talking about your shoulders, umm, neckline I mean. You look femme and gorgeous and tough all at once.”

"And you, my dear, are a shimmering vision in gold. Ready to do this thing?”

“No. Yes. No. It really is time, isn’t it? I mean all those young queer kids out there are relying on me. Us. Right?”

“Yes, Rachel.”

 


End file.
